Indiana Jones Wiki:Prawa autorskie
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Aby projekt mógł odnieść sukces, konieczne jest przestrzeganie praw autorskich przez wszystkie osoby wnoszące do niego swój wkład. Informacje z Indiana Jones Wiki będą wtedy ogólnie dostępne, a Wiki i osoby uczestniczące w projekcie unikną kłopotów z wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Przeczytaj uważnie tekst poniżej, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie materiały możesz umieszczać na tych stronach oraz pod jakimi warunkami można wykorzystywać treści z Indiana Jones Wiki w innych publikacjach. Umieszczanie materiałów w Indiana Jones Wiki Co można umieszczać? Dopuszczalne jest umieszczanie w Indiana Jones Wiki tylko takich treści (artykułów, grafiki itp.), do których prawa autorskie nie zostały zastrzeżone, czyli: *materiałów, do których umieszczające je osoby posiadają prawa autorskie, lub *materiałów, co do których umieszczający je uzyskał wyraźną, w pełni świadomą konsekwencji zgodę posiadacza praw autorskich na umieszczenie ich w Bibliotece, lub *materiałów public domain, w szczególności takich, do których autorskie prawa majątkowe wygasły na mocy Ustawy o prawie autorskim i prawach pokrewnych Oznacza to, że w szczególności: * nie można umieszczać w Indiana Jones Wiki tekstów pochodzących z książek (w tym pozycji w rodzaju Ilustrowanych przewodników po..., gier komputerowych, filmów itp. - czy to w oryginale, czy we własnym tłumaczeniu * nie można wykorzystywać tu materiałów pochodzących z innych stron internetowych, chyba, że ich autor wyraźnie określił, że posiada do nich pełne prawa autorskie i zgadza się na upowszechnienie ich na wolnej licencji (patrz dalej - skutki publikacji na wolnej licencji) W przypadku wykorzystywania materiałów opublikowanych gdzie indziej na wolnej licencji kompatybilnej z licencją publiczną wykorzystywaną przez Indiana Jones Wiki (np. tekstów z polskiej Wikipedii), należy spełnić wymagania tej licencji, czyli podać pierwotne źródło i autorów. Dokonujemy tego przez umieszczenie na dole danego artykułu szablonu i podając w nim odpowiedni adres tekstu oryginalnego. Materiały nie spełniające powyższych warunków będą bezlitośnie usuwane, a edytujący, którzy będą mimo zwracania uwagi nagminnie łamać zasady, będą pozbawiani prawa do edycji artykułów. Nigdy nie zamieszczaj w Indiana Jones Wiki treści, które mogą naruszać prawa autorskie innych osób. Tego typu postępowanie może poważnie zaszkodzić i spowodować w konsekwencji procesy sądowe. Jeśli masz wątpliwości co do statusu prawnego danego tekstu, grafiki lub danych dźwiękowych - zamiast nich dodaj stworzone samodzielnie przez ciebie. W przypadku posiadania zgody autora na publikację danych materiałów, należy ten fakt wyraźnie zaznaczyć na stronie dyskusji danego artykułu. Zgoda taka musi być weryfikowalna; należy podać oryginalne źródło i autora danych materiałów. Co zrobić, jeśli znajdziesz przypadek naruszenia praw autorskich Należy zgłosić taki przypadek administratorom serwisu, jak również oznaczyć go na stronie artykułu przy użyciu szablonu , podając źródło, z którego pochodzi dany materiał. Niektóre przypadki podejrzenia naruszenia praw autorskich mogą być tylko fałszywymi alarmami. Może się okazać, że treść zamieścił sam autor oryginalnego tekstu i nie występuje w tym przypadku naruszenie praw autorskich. Jeśli jednak rzeczywiście doszło do naruszenia praw autorskich, któryś ze Strażników usunie ten tekst i zamieści notatkę o tym w Dyskusji:. Jeśli zezwolenie zostanie później uzyskane od autora, tekst artykułu zawsze będzie można odtworzyć. Skutki publikacji na wolnej licencji Każdy publikujący swoją twórczość na stronach Indiana Jones Wiki zgadza się na objęcie jej Licencją Wolnej Dokumentacji GNU (GNU FDL). Oznacza to, że przy zachowaniu warunków Licencji jego wkład może być dalej propagowany, wykorzystywany i publikowany bez jego zgody. Autorzy zgadzają się również na to, że dowolny inny użytkownik Indiana Jones Wiki będzie mógł w dowolny sposób edytować, zmieniać, usuwać lub przywracać część lub całość opublikowanego przez nich tekstu. Wykorzystanie treści pochodzących z Indiana Jones Wiki :Treść Indiana Jones Wiki udostępniana jest w oparciu o licencję GNU Free Documentation Licence. Udziela się zezwolenia na kopiowanie, rozpowszechnianie i/lub modyfikację treści artykułów Indiana Jones Wiki zgodnie z zasadami Licencji Wolnej Dokumentacji GNU w wersji 1.2 lub dowolnej późniejszej, opublikowanej przez Free Software Foundation; z wyłączeniem klauzul dotyczących tekstu na przedniej okładce i tekstu na tylnej okładce. Oznacza to zasadniczo, że artykuły tu umieszczone pozostaną na zawsze dostępne na zasadach open source i mogą być używane przez każdego z obwarowaniami wyszczególnionymi w licencji - zapewniającymi, że artykuły te pozostaną wolne. Autor publikowanych na GNU FDL tekstów zachowuje do nich prawa autorskie i możesz je opublikować gdzie indziej lub pod inną licencją, jednak nie może cofnąć licencji już udzielonej Indiana Jones Wiki. Dany tekst pozostanie na zawsze objęty licencją GNU FDL. Procedura wykorzystania materiałów pochodzących z Indiana Jones Wiki Jeśli użytkownik Indiana Jones Wiki chce wykorzystać materiały w niej zawarte, może to zrobić zgodnie z GNU FDL, czyli : * dzieła, w których są wykorzystane muszą same być objęte licencją GNU FDL * należy zaznaczyć informacje o pochodzeniu pobranego materiału z Indiana Jones Wiki * należy umożliwić dostęp do "wolnej" treści pobranego materiału, czyli tekstu źródłowego. Zwykle wystarczy zamieszczenie linku do oryginalnego artykułu na http://www.indiana-jones.pl/wiki Jeżeli w wykorzystanych materiałach z Indiana Jones Wiki są treści objęte innymi niż GNU FDL licencjami, użytkownik musi spełnić wymagania zawarte w tych licencjach. Pełen tekst licencji GNU FDL *Tekst licencji GNU FDL (wersja normatywna, w języku angielskim) *Tłumaczenie tekstu licencji GNU FDL (wersja informatywna) Zobacz też * [http://pl.wikisource.org/wiki/Prawo_autorskie_%28ustawa%29 Jednolity tekst Ustawy o prawie autorskim i prawach pokrewnych] Kategoria:Zasady Indiana Jones Wiki